


厄洛斯必须死

by HolyElissa



Series: SKAM MARVELOUS [1]
Category: Marvel, SKAM (Norway), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, SKAM MARVELOUS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyElissa/pseuds/HolyElissa
Summary: 漫威复仇者的SKAM AU
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Pre|Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, post James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: SKAM MARVELOUS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875073





	厄洛斯必须死

配对：鹰寡寡鹰/以防读者踩雷虽然我不情愿但还是预先提醒这个系列的第二部分是盾铁/一些属性不明的其他CP/主cp前男友前女友提及

写在前面：鹰眼主视角，说是复仇者，其实可能几乎是Marvel的SKAM（普通高中生） AU，青少年文学（什么东西），设定基本基于AvAc/AA动画/MCU/漫画，顺序有参照多少上的区别，希望没有太OOC，私心上想先把寡鹰的故事写完，我不了解美国高中，有bug的地方欢迎指出捉虫。基于skam的特性，一章一般发生在连续的一周内，但我的更新跟实际的时间怕是对不起来了，还有一个是我会在特定地方插 ~~bgm，有兴趣的话可以点进链接。~~

**SKAM MARVELOUS**

**CLINT**

**厄洛斯必须死**

**第一章 生活就像一支戳在你屁股眼儿里的回旋箭**

**2019年9月9日**

**周一**

**上午 10:36  
**

毫不意外又毫无疑问地，克林特睡过了头。起码有两三节课在他闭着眼睛打呼噜做着关底最终大Boss是克苏鲁的噩梦的时间里无知无觉地迅速灰飞烟灭了。

好极了，回学校上几个月课的打算在实施的第一天就遇到了巨大困难。这让他感觉不太好，胃里沉甸甸的，呃，那可能只是因为他没来得及消化掉凌晨塞进肚子里的披萨？不过他仅有的那么一丁点儿的负罪感在一个翻身的时间里就被克服了，实际上，他有点想去上学又有点不太想去。其实除了他的理疗师之外几乎只有克林特自己一个人知道这个打算（拜托，他都没选课呢），所以即便他在睁开眼的时候才临时决定将这个计划的开始日期挪到星期二也不会有任何影响。

克林特抱着被子打了个哈欠，发现自己的嘴里因为吃完东西倒头就睡而弥漫着一股难以形容的微妙气味。他四处摸了摸，撑着床垫以极其缓慢的速度坐起来，套上自己那件黑色T恤，在爬下床的时候对自己会不会就这样一直拖延下去把上学的时间推到国庆节（独立日）有了一些许不祥的预感，这种可怕的想法因为过于真实而不由得让他在拿起牙刷的同时打了个冷战。

“不，不能这么干，克林特，不能这么干。”他拍拍脸，低着头叽叽咕咕，接着扶着浴室的门框一点都不卖力地刷着他的后槽牙。即便他睡眼惺忪，他也能在环视自己的公寓的时候发现除了凌晨才出现的两三个披萨盒子和他没来得及收拾的行礼箱袋这里简直什么东西都没有——这里干净的让人觉得恐怖，老兄，哪儿哪儿都不对劲。

克林特迷糊的视线扫过墙角窗帘下面的狗窝，他才终于醒了，“噢！Lucky！”

一口牙膏沫刮过他的前胸，掉在了客厅的地毯上。

“靠！”他看着黑衣服上的白色痕迹，“靠靠靠！”这次是为了——“Lucky Lucky Lucky！”

Lucky是克林特的拉布拉多——还是金毛寻回犬？他一直分不清楚这些，不过管他呢，他一直觉得把狗分门别类确定品种标准这事儿是个阴谋，总之，这不重要。严格来说，他们之间的关系有那么一点点不合法，但它还是克林特的，有时他出城时会把它一起带走，如果需要国际旅行那Lucky就会被他寄养在朋友家。

克林特在刷完牙之后吃了差不多一整张的隔夜披萨，他原本已经举起了最后一块想把它折起来塞进嘴里，可他想了想还是把它留在了盒子里。他合上纸盒的盖子将它放到吧台边，给自己灌下一壶黑咖啡，深度烘焙过的咖啡豆苦得让他眉头直皱，可眼下他的屋子里既没有糖也没有牛奶，只能将就将就。他看了看墙上的钟，回到客厅将那件留下了牙膏渍的上衣丢在沙发上，从行礼箱里翻出两件能穿出门的衣裤套上，又从玄关的柜子上拿起墨镜和钥匙，扛着自己那辆紫色的自行车准备下楼。

“靠了。（Cazzo）”

门刚合上没走出几步，按电子锁的声音又响起来，他垫着脚用尽可能少的步数溜进来，拿走了落在吧台上的手机，他琢磨一会儿，决定把披萨盒子也顺走，接着又精准地垫脚踩着自己的脏脚印倒退着出了门。

“嘭”

**下午12:29**

“嘭”

合上门，克林特终于跟玛利亚·希尔解释完自己现在的状况和自己未来一年乃至两年后升学的大体计划，在她的指导下补选完课就迫不及待地溜了出来。他长长地吐了一口气，真得少见见希尔，这位女士真的搞得他比比赛的时候都紧张。克林特几乎是在精神上逼着自己先来找希尔的，他甚至暗地里怀疑过她曾经是某种情报部门的探员但苦于没有证据——毕竟她实在擅长在必要的时候玩弄学生的神经。

克林特一秒都没在办公室门口多呆，他拿起手机，手指向下划掉布鲁斯之前发在群组里的选课图，一边翻看着iMessage和Whatsapp的群聊记录，一边大向食堂走去。他经过走廊操场的时候已经被小声议论的声音尾随，等到他推开食堂的大门，各色的评价简直是在模糊的高声谈论中先恐后地朝他耳朵里钻进来。

“Jess，快看那个金头发的人。”

“哇哦，他好高。”

“北欧人？”

“你说的那是奥丁森兄弟。”

“是‘鹰眼’。”有人小声说。

“鹰眼？”有人小声重复。

“谁是鹰眼？”

“你不知道鹰眼？”

“开玩笑吧，他是我们学校的？我从来没见过他哎……”另一个人用正常音量说。

“别傻了，一年级，你觉得整个美国除了这儿有多少高中给射箭运动员那么多奖学金？”有人大声说，“这家伙可是有世界排名的。”

“什么的世界排名？”

“射箭。”

“射箭……我还以为是网球什么的，本来还有点性趣，现在听得我都萎了。”有人有些沮丧。

“没人指望你能当场硬得跟支箭一样，老弟，人家是直的，醒醒……”有人不屑一顾。

哎，鹰眼字面意义上地叹了一口气，打着哈欠撸了撸自己后脑勺上的头发。看吧，这就是冷门运动在现代美国高中的待遇了，就算你才在国际射箭联合会的总决赛上拿下一枚反曲弓银牌，回到学校也照样鲜有人知道你取得了什么成就。如果换成是橄榄球队或者篮球队——甚至是冰球队，就算是他们只赢了一场校际练习赛，回到餐厅也有可能被拉拉队为首的学生鼓着掌夹道欢迎。克林特的目光投向一支从对面入口一股脑挤进来的小队，他们之中有的人穿着便服有的人穿着球衣，一群人将几个核心人物簇拥在当中讨论着什么，哇哦，可真见鬼了，篮球队最当中的居然是两个白人。

克林特好奇心极强地竖起耳朵，一点儿都不意外地听见他们在展望NBA新赛季的东部形势。

他翻着白眼，向一边闪了闪，不过还是有人看见了他。

“嘿，巴顿！。”

有人从人群里探出半个身子把他叫住，半支篮球队像一窝咆哮着的马蜂又找到了新的蜂巢一样看着他——包括最当中那两个白人。

“克林特，你回来了？！”另一个。

蜂群后排的人开始小声嘀咕。

“他是谁，卢克？” 

“克林特·巴顿，'鹰眼'……”

“……嗨，凯奇，嗨，迈尔斯。”克林特转过身去回应他俩的招呼，他倒退着将右手从衣袋里抽出，两指并拢抵着太阳穴，朝他们的方向致意，“我有急事，兄弟们，回头聊。”

克林特装作不关心的样子匆匆忙忙转过身去，以免自己见证到更多令人尴尬的对话。理所当然的，青少年特有的泛滥虚荣心让他希望自己在这帮主流运动员面前看起来够酷，嘿，实话实说，他是已经是世界级别的运动员，而这些人可是连大学生联赛的门槛都没摸到呢。

正当他这样专注地想着迎面就撞上了个拿着餐盘过来的人，活该巴顿，谁能想到你走路还在心底自吹自擂。不过还好，对方反应非常迅速，只有一个苹果在惯性作用下滚了出来，被克林特一伸手就捞在手里。

“你怎么……噢，你好啊，鹰眼。”她愉悦地冲着他笑。

克林特在发现对方是谁后，一点儿都不客气地直接啃起了手上的苹果，“你也好啊，鹰眼。”

鹰眼，这是资深体育记者本·乌里奇一生中做过的最激进的评价之一，克林特十三岁的时候就从他那儿得到了鹰眼这个称号。当眼前这个小姑娘也出现时，这个老头儿说出了他的名句，如果美国是一只白头鹰，那克林特·巴顿和凯特·毕肖普必然就是它的两只眼睛。

“真棒，不用道歉，现在你又啃掉了我的营养餐。”另一只鹰眼，凯特噘着嘴，佯作不满地摊手拍了拍大腿。

“别生气，明天我的那份儿给你，布鲁斯他们呢？”

“在角落里，跟我来。”

凯特走在前面，克林特一手拿着苹果，一手插在衣袋里跟在她身后。

“Lucky还在你家对吧，凯蒂凯(Katie-Kate)？”

“呃嗯……”刚才还气场全开的凯特突然支支吾吾起来，“他原来一直呆在我家，后来我突然受邀去打了一场表演赛，就把他交给托尼了……”她的声音越说越小。

“恶，”克林特从喉咙里挤压出类似干呕的厌恶声音，“昨天我在飞机上睡觉的时候最大的愿望还是奥运冠军呢，现在我只希望我的狗还活着。”

凯特谨慎又干巴巴地笑了两声。

“走慢点，我得吓他们一跳。”

克林特弯着膝盖试图躲在凯特身后。

“行啊，随你。”这下凯特翻了个白眼。

他们离桌子越来越近。

“这太夸张了，上星期在派对上他们还……”

“……有时候就是这样……你看不出别人有什么……”

“嗨，凯特，等等你后面是什么东西。”托尼从椅子上跳下来，绕到凯特身后，“瞧啊，克林特·操你妈的·巴顿！”

克林特不太高兴那么早就暴露，但是很高兴再见到他这帮伙计，他站直了伸出手跟托尼击掌，然后对拳，“我很确定你记错了我的中间名，屎大颗。”

“我也很高兴见到你，尻（bottom）。”托尼毫不示弱。

凯特嘴角噙着笑容，在桌边给她留地空位坐下，而布鲁斯温和地笑着，在克林特转向他的时候张开手臂给了克林特一个拥抱，“真高兴见到你，兄弟，莫斯科怎么样？”

克林特更用力地抱回去，“糟透了，最后一箭横风乱窜，不然……”他啧了一声，“不说了，你呢？你们两个科学怪人没把自己弄进医院吧？”

“一般般吧，虽然没有跟医院牵扯上关系但跟我的情况比起来银牌已经不赖了，克林特。”布鲁斯哭笑不得地拍了拍鹰眼的肩。

“他没有'浩克’我真是不容易。”托尼回到自己的位置上坐下，拿起薯条。

“告诉我我的狗还活着。”克林特松开布鲁斯，越过他的肩质问托尼。

托尼一耸肩，一摊手，“天哪，巴顿，你以为我是什么人？我跟布鲁斯被实验项目搞得焦头烂额，当然是贾维斯在照看他啊。”

克林特听见是史塔克家的管家在照顾Lucky立刻就松了口气。他见过贾维斯几次，好脾气的英国管家，连托尼这种挑食到极点作息非人的家伙都搞得定，不用说搞定一只性格温顺的大型犬了。

凯特见他们闹完了才放下手机，按了几个键，把它放在一边，“这次回学校准备呆多久？”

“这学期都回来上课，混个出勤，顺便养伤。”他说。

“你的肩还是不好？”凯特看上去有点担心。

克林特嚼着苹果，有些心虚，“好多了，只是偶尔会疼了。”

“那你今天就来上课？这不像你啊。”布鲁斯戳着自己的沙拉，相当惊讶。

克林特皱着鼻子，不太高兴地拿起凯特的苹果继续啃，“本来是这么打算，今天早上一睁眼已经十点了。”

凯特跟布鲁斯相视一笑。

“好吧，这才是我们认识的克林特·巴顿。”长发的鹰眼说道。

“干什么嘛，对好点儿，我昨天半夜才从从莫斯科飞回来欸……”克林特整个人趴在桌子上哀叹着，他伸直了的那只手都块够到圆桌的桌边了，“说起来你们刚才在说什么？”

“我们在说罗曼诺夫和巴恩斯的……事，怎么了吗？伙计们？”

他们之中除了不在场的索尔，也只有托尼可以英勇无畏地迎着凯特惊恐的目光，无视布鲁斯以极微小的幅度摇得像拨浪鼓一样的头，径直把话说出口。

于是红头发的俄罗斯人和她的朋友们仿佛一队超模带着[背景音乐](https://music.163.com/song?id=26183616&userid=34072363)一般从他们这经过时，布鲁斯捂着脸，凯特低头吃饭，背着通道坐的史塔克则一脸茫然。

而克林特赖在桌上，兀自憋了好一会儿才吭声：“我真是搞不懂，你这样一个天才怎么可能对校园八卦那么有兴趣，史塔克，真的。”

“怪珍妮特，她实在太爱跟我倒垃圾了。”

“你要是下午不准备去上课，我得去你家接狗。”

克林特语气欢快，以脸糊桌的姿势让人根本看不到他其实从史塔克提起罗曼诺夫起就板着一张脸。

“酷，我们可以顺便讨论一下给你开个回归派对？”托尼兴奋起来。

“但是托尼我们的项目进度已经——”

“我同意，但不能让托尼选歌。”

“真伤我的心，凯特。”

……

**2019年9月10日**

**周二**

**下午 4:10**

凯特把克林特、托尼和布鲁斯重逢的画面放上了INS。

配文：三个傻瓜 #就等你了索尔

**[并没有P的图片]**

**2019年9月11日**

**周三**

**上午 9:36**

总而言之，克林特很困，相当困，还饿。他五点半钟就被Lucky拖起来去遛弯，然后痛苦地完成自己每天晨跑5公里的目标，因为忙着给Lucky做手工饭，他自己的早饭也没吃到足够的量就已经快迟到了，他一路骑自行车飚到学校，直到现在困劲儿才返上来。

可他不能睡，因为现在托尼这个小天才已经趴在他身边的桌子上打起了轻鼾，而他们的外教，努尼尔先生，已经以每五分钟一次的频率往他们这里送眼刀了。克林特看得出，老师们显然都不太敢拿托尼开刀，不过克林特就不一样了，他实在怕自己如果看上再困一点努尼尔就会过来给他一个下马威。天可怜见，他是因为西班牙语跟意大利语有点像才从德语跟西班牙里挑了西班牙语。他的射箭教练是意大利的退役选手，也因为这层关系他比赛的时候他跟内斯波利那帮意大利人都颇有那么一点儿交情，而跟西班牙人的社交情况就完全是另一回事了——

他果然还是不太适合上学的生活，从小到大，他从来不是那个更会念书的人。

克林特在老师背对着他的时候看了看教室，他很高兴地看到还是有人跟她一样听得一脸盲然。

托尼的手机在这个时候震了震，信息直接跳上了iPhone屏幕。

百无聊赖的克林特习惯性地向托尼那儿瞟了即将让他后悔的一眼。

_**娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫** _

_嘿，听说你周五有个派对计划，鉴于你很反常地没有在星期二就邀请我们，_

_所以我想知道我和我的朋友可以过来吗？_

克林特意识到的时候发现自己已经握紧了拳头，他尝试着去无视这种有蚂蚁在手臂上爬的感觉，他发誓在他伸手越过托尼的咖啡杯从他的臂弯里取手机之前他已经跟自己的良心拉扯过不止了十个来回，可那真的没有用，他就是没办法忽视这种感觉。

现在手机已经在他手里了。托尼向来不喜欢指纹识别而且会以很高的频率经常更换密码，可即便他键入密码时手指飞舞地再快克林特都能在密码位数有限的前提下记录下托尼的手机密码。

他点开信息，输入密码，手指长按这条新信息，正当他在犹豫着要不要按下删除的时候，他因眼角的余光看见了动物而抬起头来。

克林特因为过于投入而完全没有看到努尼尔已经快走到他跟前。那一刹那他心里一片空白，好吧，当然不是完全空白。他在脸上换上一个沉思的表情，接着尽可能自然地将手肘压上手机屏幕，然后用手肘托住头，完美地作出一副正在研究书本的样子。

_“巴恩斯先生，请你来回答这个问题*。_ ”（原文为西班牙语）

难以置信自己居然逃过一劫的克林特偷偷抬起头，身边的努尼尔的表情简直已经明晃晃的把“我不会容许除天才以外的第二个人在我的课堂上睡觉”这句话刻在脸上。接着他尽可能自然地从另一个方向转过头，看见了这屋子里第三个困得发懵的倒霉鬼——巴恩斯的头发有点长，配合着黑眼圈，简直让他整个人已经到了光看着都让人犯困的程度。

等一下，这个人是篮球队那两个奇怪的白人之一，他进教室时光顾着跟托尼聊天根本没有注意到他。巴恩斯，克林特又默念着这个名字，巴恩斯……这才想起这三个字在托尼嘴里跟娜塔莎的一起出现过。

“Es no es amor, es devoción. La gente que te quiere te dirá verdad.”巴恩斯用低沉又困倦的声音回道。

他说爱你的人们会告诉你真相。

克林特的脸色有些阴沉，他深呼吸，像他扣着弓弦时做的那样摒除一切杂念，控制住呼吸和心跳，将托尼的手机从自己手臂下面抽出来，按下了刚才并没有按下的删除键。

一切都平稳的像澄净的湖面，没有波澜。

**2019年9月12日**

**周四**

**上午2:28**

**WhatsApp**

**科学怪人们与阿尔忒弥斯和她讨人厌的哥哥和海盗**

**托尼**

@索尔 @索尔 @索尔

嘿，有没有人知道我是不是被索尔拉黑了？

他连一条消息都没回。

[@Clint](http://mtslash.me/home.php?mod=space&uid=554879) @Kate，你俩去练箭的时候看看能不能堵到人吧。

**3:28 a.m.**

**凯特**

老天啊霍华德·休斯，你真的有睡觉吗？

p.s.索尔也没回我消息，你可以放心。

**7:02 a.m.**

**布鲁斯**

他没有。

p.s.你可以试试通过你的 _朋友_ 找他弟弟,托尼。

**7:05 a.m.**

**托尼**

别嫉妒，布鲁斯，真正的天才永远精力充沛。

p.s. 他还有个弟弟？

**7:05 a.m.**

**布鲁斯**

……

**7:06 a.m.**

**凯特**

……

**7:06 a.m.**

**克林特**

……下午连习的时齁我会过去看看。@托尼

**7:10 a.m.**

**托尼将当前群组的名称变更为**

**“科学怪人们与阿尔忒弥斯和她讨人喜欢的哥哥和英灵”**

**克林特**

……

**7:12 a.m.**

**凯特将当前群组的名称变更为**

**“科学怪人与阿尔忒弥斯和她讨人喜欢的哥哥和英灵与……”**

**托尼**

……………………告诉他周五有派对@克林特

**7:14 a.m.**

**周四**

**下午 4:11**

学校的室内靶场跟冰场在同一栋建筑内，从二楼靶场的玻璃墙能看见冰场，而从冰场一侧的玻璃墙则正好能看到毗连的室外靶场。数量稀少的射箭运动员要跟冰球队公用更衣室和淋浴室，也正因如此对于射箭运动员来说在某些场合就经常就会有势单力薄的尴尬局面出现，比如当训练完的克林特走进更衣室时冰球队的人正把这儿挤得满满当当。

克林特没忘了自己答应过托尼什么，他相当认真地把三排柜子之间的每一人都扫了一眼也没在他们当中看见索尔，他的弟弟也不在，于是他只好钻到索尔的朋友范达尔和沃斯塔格中间的柜子放东西，这样他好打听索尔的行踪。据他们说索尔比赛时上场时间过长体力严重透支，正在家里蒙头大睡，所以这并没有参加今天恢复性质的锻炼。

噢，没错，前天冰球队才刚赢了球回来，怪不得这两天餐厅热闹得克林特都无处安放自己的屁股。

等到他冲完澡再从淋浴室里冲过澡回到更衣室里的时候那里的人已经走空了。克林特嘴上吹着说不出名字的调子，穿上内裤，将原本围在腰间的浴巾披好，胡乱擦了擦上身。接着他伸手越过放衣物的袋子在箱子的更里边拿到自己的背包，拎起来到旁边的板凳上坐下。

空旷的更衣室里响起撕拉一声，他扯掉了原本贴在右肩的一条黑色肌效贴和两条横向的爪型肌效贴，他把它们团成一个圈，以投篮的姿势锁定，瞄准，嗖地一声稳稳地丢进一边的垃圾桶里，在“进球”后吹了一记口哨。

克林特今天上靶场只是在教练的指导下做了一些恢复性质的推拉和耐力训练，如果要他自己来评价，整体情况还算不错。他用手扶着，沉了沉右肩——他的右肩还是没有好透，他略试了试，发现它仍会在某些节点隐隐作痛。这是个糟糕的迹象， 倒不是说他不能调整自己去克服这个问题，但射箭是一项关于平衡和均匀的运动，无论是精神还是肉体上哪怕一点点的波澜都会破坏这种微妙的平衡跟均匀。

他无声地叹息着，将背包放在腿上找翻找肌效贴。一遍摸完，克林特什么都没摸找到，所以不信邪地把包对准光源，开始翻第二遍。

“……见他妈的鬼，你是在跟踪我吗？”

突然之间一个人把门踢开，脚步风一样地从外面闯了进来，把坐在更衣室里面的克林特吓得浑身一颤，这个人大声吼着，手里拎提着一双带了花哨花纹的冰鞋。

“不要岔开话题。”

嘭地一声，后面进来的人又追加一脚。克林特又被唬得一跳，他耷拉着肩，心里纳闷儿，难道是足球队的又来这儿蹭淋浴室了？他探头从当中一排柜子的缝隙继续往外看，发现后面进来的高大人影是索尔，他正半倚在最外面一层橱柜上，面目上满是浓重的不快。

奇怪，索尔不是该在家里睡觉的吗？

“我想干什么就干什么！”先来的那个人将冰刀放在什么地方，甩上门，又叫道，那声音振得克林特耳膜都疼。他伸手掏掏耳朵，尴尬了，他们居然都没发现还有他们一个大活人在。

“你到底要我说几遍，你的膝盖不允许你再跳了，什么阿克塞尔，勾手跳，哪怕是一周你都别想，难道你想要下辈子都坐轮椅吗？！”索尔往右手手心重重砸着左手手背，大吼了回去。坦白说，克林特认识索尔一年多，除了在球场上他从没见过他竟有那么生气的时候。

那个人从克林特看不到的地方向前踏上一步，他跟索尔一般高，黑发低低扎在脑后，短辫因为运动过而湿透了搭在脖颈上，“那你要我说几遍，我的膝盖跳断了都不关你的事，你听明白了吗？”

他说得缓慢有力，从动作判断他正抬起手臂戳索尔的肩膀。

“你是我的弟弟。”索尔颇为无奈地回应。

这个人是索尔的弟弟，克林特在震惊之中又确认了一遍，眼前的人显然并不是跟他同在冰球队的弟弟巴德尔，所以索尔有两个弟弟？

索尔的弟弟沉默了一回儿，纠正道，“领·养·的·那个弟弟。”

一言不发的索尔撅着嘴一皱鼻子，克林特暗暗说了句不妙，这是他耐性终于用到了尽头的征兆。

_“你跟我回家。”_

_“松手，我·说·松·手，你觉得我打不过你吗？”_

索尔伸出手就去抓他弟弟的后颈，而他的这个弟弟也跟他差不多的个头，就算人比巴德尔精瘦一些，哪是能被他提溜着就走的。橱柜对面叮铃哐啷的响动混合着北欧地区的某种语言，两人大概是已经扭打在一起了。

克林特皱着一张脸将头靠上柜子，紧紧闭上眼睛，在心底抱怨着他到底为什么连洗个澡能碰上这种事儿。他留了几秒钟给自己骂脏话，接着祈祷自己的行为不会让他因此而受伤后，才终于不情不愿地冲出去，动起手来试图把已经快打到地上的两个人拉开。

“嘿欸，嘿！放手，放手，我说放手！都他妈冷静点！”

他两条长腿跨在长凳两边，双手平举甘做肉盾地把两人分开。

三个人全都动了手，一时间大脑都有些散热不良。

“克林特？”索尔迷惑地眯起眼睛。

“是我。”

“你在这儿做什么？”

“看不出来吗？练完洗澡。”他看看这个，看看那个，拇指向外往外面的箭场指了指，索尔跟他的弟弟才纷纷露出一副刚想起来靶场和冰场是共用一个淋浴室的事儿，克林特见状，没好气地说，“我正在后面找我的肌效贴呢，你俩就闯进来了……你们兄弟俩——呃，别这样看着我，我不是故意偷听的。”克林特看得出来，索尔的这个弟弟跟他一样极其看重体面，怎么也不像是会在外人面前再打起来的样子，所以放下心干脆一屁股坐了下来。

“我不知道你们兄弟俩到底有什么矛盾非得打架解决，如果不是你们打架我也不想出来多管闲事，什么伤不伤，跳不跳的——我在说啥，我他妈连肌效贴都忘带了，就这样，别打架，行吗？要打也别在我面前打，我看不下去的，我早在奥运周期里了，要是再伤了我教练非得弄死我不可。”

克林特低着头一个劲儿地摸自己的脖子来缓解尴尬。

“抱歉，克林特，我们会——”

索尔道歉时跟他的弟弟对视一眼，两个人起初都是尴尬的情绪居多，眼神交流却过后又都勾出些不忿来，不约而同将视线错开。

“——我们会用其他方式解决的。”索尔低下头来拍拍克林特的肩膀，他说话的声音跟云层里未及落下的雷声一样低沉，他用手指着自己的弟弟向他引荐道，“克林特，这是我的弟弟，洛基。”

克林特抬起头，洛基也正抱着手臂垂眼看他，老天，这家伙的眼神真吓人。

“洛基，这是克林特，我的朋友，我们是——”

克林特伸出手，打断道，“——还是不要让他知道我们是怎么认识的了，嗨，克林特，巴顿。”

洛基的头发因为打架而散开了一点，他捋捋头发，不情不愿地伸出手：“嗨。”

他的手仅仅跟克林特的拍了一下就冷漠地弹开，一言不发地转过身去在他自己的柜子里翻东翻西。

克林特冲着索尔咧了咧嘴，这个气氛僵硬的让他都快胃疼了。

索尔跟克林特用视线交换着无奈，他能看见索尔用口型跟自己说“他就这个样”。

“嘿，索尔，托尼跟我周五搞了个派对，回归派对，晚上7点，在我家，你来吗？”克林特冲他眨眼使了个眼色说道，“你和你弟——洛基，可以一起来，有时间吗？”

“当然了。”索尔察觉到克林特是想缓和气氛，答应下来，但是答应的语气不怎么确定。

“我不跟他一起去。”洛基冷淡地说。

“你想要带自己的朋友也没问题，多少都行，具体的问你哥就行了。”克林特说完才觉得自己好像表现得有点儿殷勤过头了，一点都不酷。

“我不跟他一起去。”洛基赌气一般又重复了一遍，他又转回来，抛了件东西到克林特手里，“接着。”他无声地抬眸瞪了索尔一眼，就带着东西走进淋浴室里去了。

克林特一看，是一卷肌内贴。

他向索尔投去一个询问的挑眉。

“说来话长。”索尔深呼吸，“不要告诉别人今天的事行吗？”

克林特本来想跟他开个玩笑逗他乐一乐，但看索尔神色就知道这不是时候，“当然了，”他说，“嘿，你还好吗？”

他为了顾及克林特的感受很勉强地笑了一下说道，“为什么不好？”

索尔说完将腿一蹬，拍了拍克林特的肩，他在浴室门外留下一句威胁般的我在停车场等你，也离开了。留下克林特一个人摩挲着手里的东西，一个人摸着脑袋复盘刚才发生的意外。

索尔显然在生气。克林特想到自己跟哥哥的关系虽然也难免磕磕绊绊，动手打架也是离现在很久远的记忆了，而且他跟巴尼之间就从来没有到过这样微妙的气氛，到底有什么事至于让养兄弟闹成这样呢？他边想边抛接着这圈胶布，回到自己的那堆东西那儿去，手机嗡嗡震了震，Insta的推送，显示他有8个好友都给一条Post点了❤。

嗯？

克林特将手机划开，页面自动跳转到Insta——

**WasJanet**

**[视频]**

**我发誓，这不是随随便便就能看得到的画面。**

视频不长，就30秒。画面里的人在空旷的冰场上反向滑行，姿态舒展。向前跨出去的那只脚起跳，一个稍有瑕疵的落地和稍显吃紧的表情，画面里的人有些痛苦却忍着调整了一下姿态，用接续步串起几个艺术动作后进入一系列的旋转，燕式旋转，结环，蹲踞抱膝，单足直立，最后向天空伸出一条手臂，他旋转的残影里仿佛是四季在世界树上轮转的痕迹。

克林特放下手机，下意识地调整了一下自己右肩的肌肉。他想他大概明白这是怎么回事了，这大概……的确值得吵一架。

**2019年9月13日**

**周五**

**下午3:20**

**Whatsapp**

**与洛基的对话**

_您的聊天信息和电话的往来已经被加密_

嘿，我是洛基，索尔给了我这个号码

**3:20 p.m.**

嘿伙计，有什么事吗？

**3:42 p.m.**

我可能会带蛮多朋友到派对上

**4:00 p.m.**

我说过没问题，只管过来，晚上见

**4:01 p.m.**

**[下午8:37](https://music.163.com/song?id=436346946&userid=34072363) **

克林特放下笔记本电脑，长长地伸了个懒腰，拍拍Lucky的脑袋想把他赶回窝里睡，在他对着电脑上的阅读材料发愁的时候Lucky就一直把脑袋搁在他的腿上打盹儿来着。

他的狗翻了个身把肚皮对着克林特，纹丝不动。

“这是你自找的，伙计。”克林特摸着它的肚皮几次劝说未果，只好站起来从背后圈住大型犬的上肢把他拖到自己的窝里去。

他光脚踩着地毯，打开衣柜换上了一件黑衬衫和一条深蓝色的牛仔裤，踩上一双硬底的球鞋，最后对着镜子为支棱着的头发上了点儿发蜡。

他打量了自己的行头几秒，简单帅气，够了。关上衣柜，撸了撸角落里Lucky的头，问他：“我怎么样？”

他的狗咂咂嘴，又把眼皮搭上了。

“小混蛋。”克林特有点报复性地捏了捏它的爪子，准备出现在派对上。

他下午回到家之后帮着凯特和托尼准备了一些派对物资就上楼睡了一觉，大约五点多的时候去公园遛了一个多小时的狗，直到派对开始半个钟头楼下音乐放得震天响都还窝在自己的房间里一边盯着网飞一边完成作业——嘿，虽然不太情愿但他的分数也得能体面地拿出来给大学看才行。比起他可有可无的态度他的朋友们（除了布鲁斯，他毅然决然地选择了家和实验室）对待派对则热情得多，托尼、凯特、索尔算上珍妮特一放学就来他家捣鼓音箱线路、调试灯光，准备食物跟饮料，你瞧，即便有什么意外都轮不到他这个提供场地和派对理由的人操心，慢点出现，无伤大雅。

鹰眼将手搭上上门把，在开门之前突然顿了顿，在派对音乐彻底侵占所有空间之前，扭头对Lucky交代：“乖乖呆着，等派对结束以后我带你出去玩儿。”

Lucky抬头嗷了一声，作为回应。

“别让醉鬼在这房间里吐，”

Lucky又嗷了一声。

“……或者做爱。”

狗伙伴不耐烦地嗷了最后一声，躺了下去。

克林特打开房门，二楼的走廊已经完全被灯光和音乐打造成一个光怪陆离的紫红色的蛹，不宽敞的走廊里也已经零星地站着交谈着的人并在他开门的时候向派对名义上的主角投来好奇的目光。

克林特走了几步就发现外面的气味儿不对劲。

“我靠，开什么玩笑。”他小声咒骂着，在浴室门外停了一停。他仔细确认了味道的确是从这里冒出来的，不着痕迹地拧了拧把手，果不其然浴室从里面上了锁。

克林特的脏话还没骂出口，回头对上了两个一身叶子味儿的家伙，这俩人显然不客气地扫荡了派对物资，一人拿了五六瓶西班牙啤酒要跟自己在浴室里的兄弟汇合。克林特挤出一个笑容，试图拿出一副见怪不怪的东道主姿态告诉那些拿着酒瓶的人尽兴之后又往楼梯移动，并且礼貌地回应其他一些过于热切或者过于恍惚的眼神。

在昏暗的灯光里没人看得出他正火冒三丈，这他妈的开张得也太早了点，现在前半场都没过一半呢，托尼肯定有告诉过所有人他的派对是禁止叶子和其他一切违法的吸食物的，他真的希望所有人都能好好听话，这样他现在就不用下去和托尼商量该怎么赶人。

没想到的是惊喜一样不落地都没放过克林特，他走到二楼外面的小圆厅，发现居然已经有人占据了二楼的沙发不遗余力的想把自己融进彼此的怀里，像两块臭臭泥一样不分彼此地试图吞噬对方。克林特环顾四周，情况更绝望了，没人对他们的PDA有意见，因为这里的其他人的状况老实说没比他们好上多少。

说真的，现在派对的进度都那么快了吗？

克林特挠着后脑勺，难免勾起自己上次自己这么干时候的回忆，他回想了一会儿这才发现他跟波比分手都快有两年时间了。

他无声地叹了口气，小心地挪动到沙发前面弯腰从茶几上拿了一杯香槟，沙发上这两个人对他的动作毫无所察。克林特暗自希望他们办事的时候不要在他的家具或者地毯上留下痕迹，因为尽管这么想有些冒犯，这两位姑娘看上去挺像那种很喜欢“弄脏地毯”把戏的人。

克林特端着香槟懒散地走下楼梯时被闪烁着的红色束灯逮个正着，音箱和灯光设备旁边的凯特两指并拢，用克林特的方式迎着他的视线跟他打了个招呼，接着是托尼，他从不知道哪个角落里冒了出来，劈开人群，迅速的跑到了他身边。

事实再一次证明了托尼·史塔克是当之无愧派对之王。这个小天才尽管在大多数的时候都不合群，却有着绝佳营造气氛的天赋还有敲一敲杯子所有人都会扭过头来看他的超能力，而克林特光是看托尼的表情就知道他爱死了当他使用这种超能力时那种被众人瞩目的感觉。

就比如现在，托尼高举着他装着苏打水的香槟杯，利落地翻身站上了克林特的楼梯扶手——这是他的公寓一层除了楼梯之外最高的地方了，“克林特·巴顿，各位，”他指了指站在台阶上的克林特，克林特不放心地搭了一只手在他的小腿上，在口哨和零星的掌声里他抬了抬酒杯分别向他和欢腾的派对动物们的热情致谢。

“巴顿这个混蛋又像一支回旋箭一样一头扎回了他的现实生活里，伙计们，让我们举杯祝他好运！”他大声嚷道，“敬巴顿！”

五十来个人齐齐响应他的号召，纷纷向东道主举杯，人声和欢呼甚至压过背景音乐，“敬巴顿！！！”

克林特举起酒杯，红紫灯光闪烁之间他扫过所有认识的不认识的脸，穿着漂亮小礼服的珍妮特、依然在咀嚼三明治的迈尔斯、和克林特穿得有点像的丹尼，我行我素的卢克，略显拘束却仍然帅气的马特和彼得，还有米丝蒂、索尔、瓦尔基里，人群外围索尔穿着绿外套的弟弟洛基和他身边金发及腰的漂亮女伴，唔，他记得她好像是11年级“超模团”的成员。

最后占据他注意力的是慢慢挤到了洛基和他的女伴身边的那个人——她姗姗来迟，红头发和皮外套都被淋湿了，像是电影里时髦地迟到的主角。

[红色紫色黑色白色不停地闪烁交替之间，他看见了娜塔莎，更糟的是她也看着他。](https://music.163.com/song?id=411921829&userid=34072363)

外面下雨了吗？

克林特不由地觉得有点郁闷，为了杀掉尴尬会面的可能性他可以纠结到伸手去删掉朋友的短息，到头来真的碰上了面比起她为什么会出现在这儿，他满脑子想的居然是这样一个问题。

克林特并不清楚自己怀揣着何种心情，他的大脑里似乎填满了各种冲动的同时又好像很平静，他看不清娜塔莎看过来的眼睛里有什么情绪，在那双蓝绿双眼的注视下他什么都没有做，只是站在原地让喧哗和节奏淹盖过他的心跳声。

若有若无的耳鸣声消失之后，金发的弓箭手打算当做什么都没发生，他在灯光的焦点中举杯将香槟一口饮尽高声道：“我想托尼已经说得够多了，我就不再啰嗦，免得提供了音乐和场地还要被你们在insta上吐槽，‘乔安，你上周去那个巴顿的派对了吗？’'你说那个倒霉的射箭运动员?真是逊毙了，他一准是平时训练的时候找不到人说话憋地要命，我们饿着肚子什么都没干就先听他讲了一小时。'”人群中响起了一阵阵笑声，克林特一向知道自己有那么点当脱口秀演员的潜质，他挥了挥手，双手合十，“多谢，多谢捧场，享受今晚！”

人群在他说完之后像香槟冒着泡一样在音乐的冲洗下散开。克林特朝下面看了最后一眼，找了个地方放酒杯，伸手扶着托尼从楼梯扶手上下来。等到附近离他最近的人都站在一两米远的时候才跟托尼说楼上可能有人在飞叶子。奇怪的是克林特刚开始和托尼交谈的时候托尼居然已经臭着一张脸，现在简直是黑到了极点。

“怎么了派对之王？一副下来的时候嗑到蛋了的样子。”克林特伸手勾住他的脖子。

托尼收回自己的目光，他摆着一张臭脸又翻着白眼，更难看了：“滚啊，你他妈才嗑到蛋了呢。”

克林特搞不懂他天才的小脑瓜里想的啥，回敬了个白眼，拍拍肩让他先上楼，自己钻进人群里七拐八弯地捞出索尔来跟他俩一块儿上去“送客”。

回到楼上，克林特先推门进自己的房间做了个检查，门后的Lucky呈警戒的姿势看着他，发现是克林特后又乖顺地回到匍匐的姿势。很好，至少没人把他的屋子当酒店，也没人吐在这里。他来到床头拿了一枚50分的硬币，准备撬浴室的门。

室内的房门设计得简单，一转就开，门一打开，正碰上那几个人玩得花头百出，三人见状话不多说，先由托尼上阵以外交方式软硬兼施将人请离。

不巧今天托尼心情就不好，话说得比寻常难听几倍。这几个人喝得烂醉，酒劲上头还颇有些不服气，从浴缸里摇摇晃晃钻出来居然还做出些挑衅的动作。索尔和克林特顺势从浴室门外往里挤了一挤，他们两个都是超过了六呎三英寸的个子，往狭小的空间里一塞压迫感直冲天际线，这些衰仔也不傻，闭上嘴直接拉闸。

所有人鱼贯而出之后，克林特在浴室门口驻足犹豫了一会儿，还是决定在离开时拿上一条干净毛巾。

“你拿这个干什么？”索尔眯起眼睛，指着他手上的毛巾不解道。

“防止他们吐在我身上啊。”克林特回答得眼都不眨。

整间屋子灯光昏暗，气氛热烈，也没多少人看得到他手里拿着什么，三个人压着那几个带东西来的家伙走下楼梯，礼貌地把人赶走再关上门回来，所有人依旧跳得嗨起，也没人发觉少了谁。

克林特本来以为他们之后就打算散开各玩各的，可托尼挑出来拉住了他们两个，就势从厨房里拿了香槟、苏打和蜜酒和克林特私藏的水果盘，三个人聚在门廊上的鞋柜边闲聊。

男生的话题总不外乎是围绕这那几样，球赛，游戏和漂亮女孩儿。

“……那个一看脾气就很坏，真的，相信我。”克林特说着丢了一颗葡萄给对面的索尔。

“那个呢，洛基旁边那个。”托尼端着他的苏打水，用小指指了指人堆那边，“难以置信，那个辣爆了的金发妞是洛基的女伴？我记得那好像是……瓦尔基里的妹妹吧？”他疑惑地看向站在他对面的索尔。

“瓦尔基里是她们的姓氏，我的朋友。”

克林特看向索尔，北欧人从来都不拒绝这些文化误解类的探究性问题，他咀嚼着葡萄，相当有耐性地用有点儿含混的英语解释道，“你口中的瓦尔基里是姐姐，叫希格露恩，你们说的金发美人是她的妹妹，诗嘉古尔。名字难念，不是一个年级，所以平时都叫瓦尔基里。”

“诗嘉古尔，原来是这样，”托尼一字不错的重复了索尔口中的北欧名字，他从克林特手里接过一枚圣女果塞进嘴里，“这就奇怪了，洛基是怎么把到她的，你们北欧人的圈子很小抱地也很紧，我都怀疑连上厕所都找不到落单的北欧妞儿，他们是怎么认识的？”

索尔跟克林迅速地看向对方。

这个问题有点太危险了。

克林特贴着墙壁换了个姿势，装作漫不经心地谴责托尼：“你跟珍妮特才在一起几个月，不要到处惦记不成吗？”

托尼不屑地发出了喷气声，吹地嘴皮子都震起来：“拜托，我们是开放式关系，请你这种……独占思想严重的原始人理解一下？不过按照北欧人的品味是不是会更加喜欢克林特这样的啊，索尔?”

他夸张地上下扫描着克林特，从头到脚，克林特发誓，他差点为此想要揍托尼两下。

索尔笑起来：“没有所谓的北欧品味，安东尼，我们只是喜欢我们想喜欢的任何——”

“嘿，伙计们。”

三个人齐声回头，好嘛，说什么来什么，走过来的正是洛基，后面还跟着诗嘉古尔。

索尔研判形势般挑了挑眉毛。

托尼也没回应他的招呼，打量的眼神一直在金发的瓦尔基里身上流连，好似过了一会儿才意识到有个熟人在他们一行人的最后面，伸长脖子以一种很刻意的方式强调：“娜塔莎，你来参加我的派对根本没换衣服。”

不知道是不是克林特多心，他听上去意有所指。

克林特望向娜塔莎，她朝露出了一个标志性的包含攻击性的笑容，看向托尼的眼眸澄净又亮堂，“你们又没给Dress Code,没必要喽。”她耸了耸肩。

克林特的眼神与娜塔莎收回的视线短暂相接，接着又被他自己迅速扯断。

“嘿，你们好，玩得还开心吗？”他叉着腰面向洛基，这样就没人知道他心里仍在介意娜塔莎的头发还是湿的。

“你冰箱里的猪肝酱味道很好。”诗嘉古尔抢在洛基前面回答道，她望向克林特的眼神带着热情，笑容在唇边如同夏天的接骨木花一样绽放着。

洛基和娜塔莎同时原因不明地低下了头，也许是因为……尴尬？

克林特张着嘴愣了几秒钟，扶着鞋柜的手指不停按压着柜子上放着的浴巾，“嗯……谢谢？不过猪肝酱是我的体能教练做的，他是个挪威人……如果你喜欢的话……额嗯……你知道，可以带一点儿回去， ”天哪，他为什么说话结巴……得了，他骗谁呢，他知道自己为什么说话打结，他能感受到娜塔莎在看自己。

弓箭手清了清嗓子让自己镇定下来，身体前倾，重心移到脚尖，稍显局促地跟诗嘉古尔握了握手，“克林特·巴顿，你好，那个是托尼·史塔克，不用多说，你们大概都知道他。”

托尼张开手臂，弯腰，夸张地向他们行了个鞠躬礼：“荣幸之至。”

克林特今天第二次怀疑他是不是拿错杯子喝了他的香槟，见鬼，他才十四岁呢。

他听见洛基和娜塔莎分别哼了一声。

“索尔，大名鼎鼎的冰球队长，我们还是别提我跟他怎么认识的比较好。”

“很高兴认识你们。”索尔的表情有点滑稽，毕竟洛基一行人之中他没有一个他不熟的。

克林特的眼神不放心地在兄弟俩之间打了几个来回，好在双方演技都足够出众，洛基甚至假模假式的颔首回应了索尔，这才让他松了口气。克林特听说俄罗斯的花滑运动员都会练芭蕾，无独有偶，也许是运动项目使然，洛基的背永远看上去直挺挺的，仿佛是高傲地梗着脖子。洛基扫视了他们三个，然后抿着嘴唇向克林特介绍道，“这位是我的朋友诗嘉古尔。”

诗嘉古尔点了点头，笑容爽朗而明媚，“你们好啊。”

“这位是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，可能只有你不认识她，巴顿。”洛基好像察觉出了什么那样特意向他指出。

“嗨。”娜塔莎将啤酒放上鞋柜，嘴角熟练地换上了一个亲和的笑容，对洛基的说法没有提出异议，伸向克林特的手也毫不迟疑、扭捏。

那是她在芭蕾舞演出时会有的表情，像是一层薄而逼真的面具。

“嗨。”克林特快速地伸出手，尽量自然地回以微笑，“恕我冒昧，如果你需要浴巾的话……”

娜塔莎原本已经要把手抽离，对克林特会突然发言有些意外，“什么？”

“你的头发。”克林特提高了自己的音量。

娜塔莎听清他在说什么时，张了张嘴，“噢，没错。”

她说完温和地结束了他们已经持续得过长了的握手。

克林特谨慎地挑选着措辞：“如果你需要擦一下甚至需要用浴室的话可以去二楼……你知道——”

“我建议你别去。”

索尔给了克林特一个眼神，他的介入暴力地拆解了克林特每说一个字都更深一点的窒息感。

“我们刚刚送走的那几个白痴把二楼浴室弄得一股味儿。”托尼不无嫌弃地说。

“可是你们的派对难道不是禁止了这些？”诗嘉古尔的视线不确定地在托尼、索尔和克林特身上辗转。

托尼双手一摊：“总有人不守规矩。”

“你们的派对太随便了。”洛基往前凑了几步，不客气地指出，“你们知道那个转学来的东欧人是怎么干的吗？派两个戴墨镜的保镖守在门口，连苍蝇都飞不进去。”

“我们能请保镖？还是我们有权搜身……”索尔反驳。

“……还是我们谁是哪个外交大臣的孩子？”托尼借口补充。

“可是我听说那个东欧人……”

“……不，不不不，这不可能。”

……

事情不知道从哪里拐错了弯，他们几个在这个话题上讨论得太热切，以至于克林特和娜塔莎完全插不上嘴，他们一边一个分立在鞋柜的两旁，克林特望向娜塔莎所在之处以外的任何地方，手依旧搭在那条毛巾上，他既没能把它收起来，也没能把它交给对方。

[音乐](https://music.163.com/song?id=571339328&userid=34072363)和人声吵吵嚷嚷，光影闪烁不停，就这样，这一晚他们俩也再没跟彼此说上话。


End file.
